Старая Республика (эпоха)
Эпоха Старой Республики ( ) — эра галактической истории, которая включает в себя события с 25053 ДБЯ (основание Галактической Республики) до 1000 ДБЯ (Седьмая битва за Руусан). Хронология источников 8000 ДБЯ / 0 ПБЯ *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' 5000 ДБЯ *''Сказания о джедаях: Золотой век ситхов'' *''Сказания о джедаях: Крах Империи ситхов'' *''Поперечное течение'' *''Затерянное племя ситхов: На краю'' *''Затерянное племя ситхов: Дети небес'' 4985 ДБЯ *''Затерянное племя ситхов: Соперники'' 4975 ДБЯ *''Затерянное племя ситхов: Спаситель'' 4000 ДБЯ *''A Tale from the Dark Side'' *''The Most Dangerous Foe'' *''Jedi Protector'' *''Сказания о джедаях: Улик Кель-Дрома и Звериные войны Ондерона'' 3999 ДБЯ *''Сказания о джедаях: Сага о Номи Санрайдер'' 3998 ДБЯ *''Сказания о джедаях: Мятеж Фридона Надда'' 3997 ДБЯ *''Сказания о джедаях: Тёмные повелители ситхов'' 3996 ДБЯ *''Сказания о джедаях: Война ситхов'' 3993 ДБЯ * 3986 ДБЯ *''Сказания о джедаях: Искупление'' 3964 ДБЯ *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Перепутья'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Посвящение'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Точка воспламенения'' *''Тайный журнал доктора Демагола'' 3963 ДБЯ *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Возвращение домой'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Воссоединение'' *''В муках рождается...'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Дни страха'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Ночи гнева'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Пелена ненависти'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Рыцари страдания'' *''Помехи в эфире'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Вектор'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Высший'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Поворотный момент'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Оправдание'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Мотивы предсказателя'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Алгоритм уничтожения'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Дуэль амбиций'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Маски'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Жатва'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Разрушитель'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Демон'' 3962 ДБЯ *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Война'' 3960 ДБЯ *''Старая Республика: Авангард контрабандистов'' *''Затерянное племя ситхов: Чистилище'' *''Затерянное племя ситхов: Страж'' 3957 ДБЯ *''Knights of the Old Republic: Opportunities'' 3956 ДБЯ *''Knights of the Old Republic'' 3954 ДБЯ *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Реван'' 3952 ДБЯ * 3951 ДБЯ *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' 3950 ДБЯ *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Реван'' 3681 ДБЯ *''Возвращение'' 3678 ДБЯ *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Кровь Империи'' 3667 ДБЯ *''Надежда'' *''Старая Республика: Третий урок'' 3653 ДБЯ *''Deceived'' *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Обманутые'' *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Опасный мир'' *''Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 2: The Mandalorian Blockade is Broken'' *''Timeline 3: The Return of the Mandalorians'' *''Timeline 4: The Empire Changes Strategy'' *''Timeline 5: The Battle of Bothawui'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 7: Peace for the Republic?'' *''Timeline 8: The Jedi Civil War'' *''Timeline 9: The Mandalorian Wars'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Timeline 11: Rebirth of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' 3645 ДБЯ *''Красная жатва'' 3643 ДБЯ *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой союз'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Утраченные светила'' 3641 ДБЯ *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Последний бой Джейса Малькома'' 3640 ДБЯ *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Истребление'' Около 3639 ДБЯ * Около 3638 ДБЯ * * * 3637 ДБЯ–3630 ДБЯ * * 3629 ДБЯ * 3000 ДБЯ *''Затерянное племя ситхов: Пантеон'' *''Затерянное племя ситхов: Тайны'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' 2975 ДБЯ *''Затерянное племя ситхов: Пандемониум'' 2974 ДБЯ *''Звёздные войны. Затерянное племя ситхов: Спираль'' 1500 ДБЯ *''Прототипы'' 1032 ДБЯ *''Звёздные войны. Странствующий рыцарь: Прилив'' *''Звёздные войны. Странствующий рыцарь: Объятые пламенем'' *''Странствующий рыцарь'' *''Звёздные войны. Странствующий рыцарь: Всемирный потоп'' *''Звёздные войны. Странствующий рыцарь: Избавление'' 1003 ДБЯ *''Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения'' 1002 ДБЯ *''Darkness Shared'' 1000 ДБЯ * * *''Звёздные войны: Джедаи против ситхов'' *''Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух '' *''Бэйн из ситхов'' *''Light and Shadow'' Хронологическая линия Категория:Эпохи Расширенной вселенной